IFI
by Pixie YANK Velvet
Summary: "Jika kubisa mengulang waktu, pasti tidak akan seperti ini akhirnya." Sakura jatuh hati ke Naruto sejak setahun yang lalu di bawah jatuhnya salju. Akan tetapi, alih-alih menunjukkan perasaannya, dia malah ancap kali acuh tak acuh terhadapnya. Dan saat bertemu kembali dengan lelaki itu di tempat yang sama, semua sudah terlambat. Akankah berakhir penyesalan selamanya? Ch.2 Up! R&R?
1. Chapter 1

Sebenarnya, aku sangat enggan keluar rumah sekadar untuk berada di kelas dan belajar, pasalnya musim dingin sedang merajai. Aku berjalan seorang diri, hawa ekstrem membuat jejak langkahku lamban. Buruk sekali, aku memang tidak pernah melihat sisi baik dari periode cuaca yang datang pada akhir bulan Desember hingga Maret ini.

Sialnya! Kenapa bisa salju turun di pagi hari seperti sekarang? Jika bukan karena diancam macam-macam oleh ibu, yakin saja aku tidak akan beranjak satu senti pun dari kasur. Menggigil, tanganku agak kram karena sedari tadi bergetar tak karuan. Sejenak tapakanku terhenti, tatkala melihat seseorang dari kejauhan, di mana ia malah tampak menyukai keadaan begini.

Di sana, tepatnya pada pertengahan jembatan yang panjang tidak seberapa, seorang pemuda berambut pirang berdiri tegap. Kepalanya menengadah ke arah langit, dengan mata yang tertutup rapat, sembari menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Sekitar lima meter di dekatnya, aku terus-menerus melihati apa yang ia lakukan. Saat berhenti mendongkakkan wajah, kontan memandang ke direksiku.

Aku serasa kehilangan suara saat itu juga.

Ia bertanya, "kau terpesona dengan salju ini?"

"Begitulah," jawabku singkat.

Ia berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkanku, butiran salju menjadi latar belakang yang membuatnya semakin menawan. Kuikuti langkah kakinya pelan-pelan, hingga tanpa sadar telah berada di dalam kelasku sendiri. Sampai ketika wali kelasku datang, lantas meminta ia mengenalkan diri sebagai siswa baru di sini.

Dan, yaa, aku memang berbohong.

Salju itu tidak menawan menurutku.

Bahkan, kehadirannya kubenci.

Tapi… ialah yang sudah membuatku terpesona.

Waktu meniti, sebagai saksi dari semua kejadian yang berlalu. Tak terasa musim gugur telah selesai, dan sekarang sang salju sebentar lagi akan berjatuhan dari langit, butirannya akan menghiasi alas bumi. Serta mengingatkan satu momentum penting dalam hidupku, tatkala aku memandangi sosok asing yang begitu menikmati dingin.

Ada hal-hal yang sebelumnya tidak pernah terpikirkan, kini bergulir begitu saja. Semisalnya, dia menatapku dengan pandangan genit, tersenyum manis, sentuhan tiba-tiba darinya yang memberikan beberapa permen lemon, dan banyak lagi yang membuatku berdebar-debar. Mungkin… aku menyukai anak lelaki ini, sangat malah.

Dan mulai sejak itu, dari musim salju yang dingin, aku merasakan kehangatan.

* * *

Disclaimer: bukankah seluruh karakter dalam Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto?

Genre:_ Romance, Hurt/Comfort, a little Friendships_

Main Chara: Naruto Uzumaki and Haruno Sakura

Warnings: _maybe OOC, _serta seperti kebanyakan peringatan dalam fanfic yang telah ada sebelumnya.

Summary: "Jika aku bisa mengulang waktu, andai aku tidak mementingkan egoku, pasti tidak akan seperti akhirnya." Sakura telah jatuh hati pada Naruto sejak setahun yang lalu di bawah jatuhnya salju. Akan tetapi, alih-alih menunjukannya, ia malah ancap kali acuh tak acuh terhadap pemuda itu. Hingga, penyesalan tidak bisa ia hindari. Akankah penyesalannya dapat diperbaiki?!

* * *

**_IFI_**

"Hai, _baby!"_

Terhitung beberapa minggu sejak kejadian di jembatan itu, ia mulai dengan seenaknya mengganti namaku dengan panggilan sayang tersebut. Kuhela napas bosan, jari-jemari tangan sudah terkepal sangat geram. Bagaimana tidak, karena kelakuannya, seisi sekolah yang ikut mendengar jadi membicarakan, bahkan tak jarang tertawa. Bukan hanya itu, menghadangku dengan merentangkan tangan, melarang agar aku dapat meneruskan jejak menuju kelas yang tinggal sedikit lagi jangkauannya.

"Maumu apa, Naruto?" dia sukses membuatku mengulang tanya yang terlontar setiap hari, yang menerima balasan berupa cengiran terandalnya. Kucoba mencari alternatif lain untuk melewati Naruto, berniat berlalu dari sisi kirinya, dan ia bisa menghentikanku dengan bergerak ke arah kanan – berhasil mencegahku pergi.

Kuambil opsi lain, berbalik arah, lantas memutar jalan. Jujur saja, aku malas melakukan tindak kekerasan verbal apalagi fisik di hari pagi. Namun, lagi dan lagi, Naruto bisa mencegahku menjauhi, ia tetap berada beberapa senti di depanku – bagai perpindahanku telah terprediksi olehnya. Kuamati ia, menunggu Naruto melontarkan keinginannya terhadapku.

Tersenyum di situ; berhadapan denganku, lalu meninggalkan begitu saja. Tanpa keterangan secuil pun; tak ada klarifikasi sedikit saja, ia berlagak seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya. Sempat aku membatu, melihatnya perlahan-lahan memperbesar jarak. Cepat-cepat tersadar dari lamunan, aku enggan mengakui pesona yang berhasil Naruto ciptakan.

Aku sebenarnya lelah bersembunyi, cepek juga terus-terusan membohongi perasaan sendiri. Sejujurnya, aku menyukai Naruto dengan semua tingkah menyebalkannya; aku menyenangi tiap-tiap saat ia menjahiliku seperti sekarang ini. Diam-diam aku tersenyum seorang diri, merasakan getaran yang mendiami dada ini.

Tapi, sayang sekali, aku bukan tipikal gadis yang bisa dengan mudah melontarkan perasaan hati. Sering kali aku berpura-pura kesal dengan segala kelakukan Naruto, bahkan tak jarang melepaskan ujaran kasar memintanya berhenti. Bisa dibilang, aku seorang dengan _high dignity_, harga diri tinggi membuatku susah sendiri.

Terpaksa menyembunyikan getaran itu, karena aku benci untuk dijadikan bahan pergunjingan – apalagi lelucon. Perilaku Naruto yang konyol setiap hari, seringnya ia dijadikan bahan ejekan antar gadis di sekolah, menjadikanku malu menerima perasaanku. Apalagi statusku sebagai cewek populer, melontarkan pernyataan tentang sukaku padanya, terang menjatuhkan reputasi.

Ancap kali rekan-rekan sekelas menanyakan hubunganku dengan Naruto, yang kutanggapi dengan bergindik geli. Bukan hanya itu, bahkan sahabat baikku, Ino, berulang kali menyarankan agar sebaiknya belajar melihat sisi positif yang dimiliki pemuda itu. Untuk menjaga egoku, yang kulakukan malah menunjukkan ekspresi jijik.

Sebab, banyak yang bilang aku cantik dan cerdas, maka pantasnya bersama insan dengan level setara. Katanya, nama keluargaku memiliki citra baik, jadi cocoknya cuma bersama pemuda yang sebanding. Aku tahu, itu hanya ekpektasi dan persepsi orang lain, namun entah kenapa menjadi acuan utamaku dalam menjalani hari-hariku.

Apa mungkin, cuma aku yang terlalu ambil pusing dengan ucapan mereka?

Kuposisikan tubuhku untuk menduduki kursi belajar, sesekali melirik-lirik ke arah pintu masuk, menunggu anak Adam menyebalkan itu datang. Sekitar tengokan yang keenam, kudapati ia melangkah mendekatiku. Serta-merta menempati bangku kosong di sebelahku, dan masih tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Tuhan, jantungku mau copot. Tolong aku, _please!_

"Apa?" alih-alih memberikan senyuman manis seperti kebanyakan gadis yang sedang kasmaran, yang kulakukan malah menghardiknya. Kasar sekali, aku tahu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, di sini tidak hanya ada kami. Naruto telah memiliki resistensi yang memumpuni terhadap kelakuan jahatku, maka teguran keras semisal itu takkan berpengaruh.

"Aku menyukaimu, seperti pemandangan jatuhnya salju di jembatan itu." Jantungku makin bertalu kencang, kala lisan tersebut yang indera audiotoriku terima. "Sa-ku-ra," ujarnya mengimbuhkan, menyebut tiap silabel dari namaku. Kuperhatikan netranya, mencoba mendapati sebuah kepalsuan, di mana aku gagal menemukannya.

Kubuang direksi visualku, mencoba mencari bayangan lain untuk kujatuhkan pada retina. Kalau terus begitu, aku bisa meleleh. Kuamati sekeliling kami, ada beberapa di antara teman-teman yang melihati interaksi antara aku dan Naruto. Kicep sendiri, aku tidak tahu apa yang dapat dan harus kulakukan untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Aku bisa saja menanggapi perasaan suka Naruto, dengan bertamengkan opini, bahwa menerimanya hanya agar ia tidak menggangguku lagi. Tapi bukankah aku mencari masalah sendiri? Di mana kelak saat mengetahui Naruto tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan olehku, mereka pasti akan bilang, kalau cinta ada karena seiring waktu kebersamaan.

Jangan bercanda! Itu terlalu klise; sangat _mainstreams. Not my style, thanks!_

"Sebaiknya, kau pergi. Ino sebentar lagi sampai." Suruhku, beralasan kalau sang pemilik bangku yang sah akan datang, lalu mendeportasinya. "Sana!" aku menambahkan, seraya menunjuk ke direksi kursinya berada. Masih kekeh juga, aku berpura-pura tak mengacuhkan dengan membaca buku. Dusta, karena sama sekali pikiranku tidak terfokuskan pada cetekan huruf di hadapanku.

"Sakura-_chan_."

Brak!

Menghempaskan benda yang tadi mendiami tanganku ke meja, sedikit berhasil membuatnya terkejut. Tapi, bukan hanya ia yang terkaget, rupanya aku pun turut takjub dengan apa yang barusan kulakukan, hingga desibel suara sekecil apapun tidak terdengar dariku. Eeh, Naruto malah tersenyum manis, dalam hatiku bersyukur ia tidak kecewa. Bagaimana aku ini? Sulit sekali diklasifikasi. Aah, benar kata orang, cinta mampu membuat kita sulit menentukan sikap.

"Jangan marah, cantikmu nambah."

Ciyeeee…! Suit, suit…!

_Yel-yel_ menggoda itu kuterima, seusai Naruto mengucapkan kalimat demikian. Aku tertegun, hening sendiri. Satu sisi berbunga-bunga atas penuturannya; bagian yang lain mengutuk sebab membawa diriku dijadikan bahan tontonan. "Naruto," kusebut namanya dengan artikulasi geram, tapi suara imajinerku memangggil mesra. _Here's my dilemma._

"Kau pasti akan sedih, kalau aku jauh darimu." Percaya diri sekali ia berkata begitu, aku spontan memamerkan rona kesal. Tak tahan lagi, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mendaratkan satu pukulan ringan ke pundaknya, yang malah makin ramai menerima sorakan jahil kawan-kawan sekelasku yang lain. Matilah aku!

Syukurlah, akhirnya Ino datang menolongku dengan kehadirannya mengusir Naruto. Miris sekali, alih-alih bisa sedikit bernapas lega, gadis ini malah memberikan picingan mata menyelidik. _"You love him, right?"_ untuk ke sekian kali, introgasinya mengesalkan, ditemani senyum sok malaikat mengawang. Kugelengkan kepalaku, rona yakin ikut membantu. _"Really?"_

Aku mengangguk, seraya berlisan, "apa kata dunia kalau aku mencintainya?" lagi dan lagi, berupaya mengamankan harga diri. Ino meruncingkan tiap sudut bibirnya terlebih dahulu, "coba tanyakan saja padanya!" lisan nona muda itu terlepas, gerakan kepalanya terarah pada seseorang, ke pemuda berambut pirang yang tadi merecokiku. Bisu, berusaha memahami ucapan sahabatku.

Naruto? Duniaku?

Apa mungkin maksud Ino tidak seperti itu?

Memang lebih mudah bagiku mengelabui diri sendiri, daripada membohongi orang yang telah lama mengenalku. Aku tidak mampu lagi memasang topeng lebih lama kepada Ino, maka sebagai jawabannya, kupamerkan saja deretan gigi putih terbalut dalam senyum paksaan. Kode dari apa yang terjadi, tepat seperti seluruh dugaannya.

"Kau hanya terlalu repot memikirkan pendapat orang lain." Itulah kalimat terakhirnya, sebelum seorang guru membuat semua atensi kami sekelas terfokus pada ia di depan sana. Aku kembali memikirkan ucapan Ino barusan, memang itulah yang terjadi padaku saat ini, terlalu sibuk pada hal yang tidak semestinya.

Ini perasaanku, mereka tidak ada sangkut pautnya.

Jam pelajaran selesai, saat menuju pulang ke rumah dan menikmati waktu bersantai tentunya. Ketika aku asyik merapikan isi tas, Naruto secara tidak mengejutkan ada di sampingku – ia sering melakukannya. Biasanya ia akan memintaku untuk pulang bersama, dan akan berakhir dengan penolakkan sombongku. Namun, kali ini ada yang berbeda, ia tampak ragu mengutarakan maksudnya.

"Boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu?" aku menggeleng, dan mendelik tajam ketika ia bilang akan memintanya dari teman-temanku yang tahu.

Naruto tetap berusaha, "_email_, akun sosial media yang lain?"

"Kalau begitu, aku tunggu di jembatan penyeberangan jam enam," ucapnya kemudian, setelah semua permintaannya berbuah kegagalan. Sebelah alisku terjungkit, aku turut menggigit bibir bagian bawah, merasa aneh dengan ujarannya tadi. Lagipula, untuk apa menantiku di waktu hari masih sangat pagi? Apa tidak bisa seperti waktu-waktu biasa, tatkala mau berangkat ke sekolah?

Pasca semua itu, Naruto pergi meninggalkanku. Kuikuti arah tujuannya, lantas menemukan ia di gerbang sekolah, berpapasan dengan Ino dan mengobrol dengannya. Memberikan sesuatu pada dara berambut _blonde_, yang entah apa, aku juga tidak akan mempertanyakan pada sahabatku – sebab malu jika harus mengakui telah menguntit.

* * *

o

O

o

Terlambat lebih dari setengah jam dari waktu yang Naruto katakan, dan saat di jembatan itu, aku tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. Menduga kalau ia sudah terlebih dahulu sampai ke sekolah, yang rupanya prediksiku salah, sebab sekali lagi tidak menemukannya. Sampai berdatangan semua warga sekolah, kehadirannya masih belum kudapati.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan Naruto?" aku sebenarnya sedikit tersontak, pasalnya Ino tahu janji yang pemuda itu buat secara sepihak. Aku menggeleng, dan semakin tidak mengerti saat teman baikku itu menyerahkan sepucuk amplop berisi surat padaku. "Naruto menitipkan ini kemarin, ia bilang agar memberikannya padamu kalau kau tidak datang," klarifikasi dari Ino, menjawab pertanyaan yang hanya mendiami benakku.

Kontan aku terkejut begitu membaca cetakan huruf tulisan tangan yang tertera, bingung seketika. Pandangan memburam, tarikan napasku berat, aku tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa selain menuju alokasi di mana ia berkata akan menungguku. Langsung berlalu, teriakkan Ino untukku sama sekali tak kuhiraukan.

Sampai di jembatan tempat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, dan sekali lagi tidak ada siapapun. Air mataku mengalir deras dari dasar netra, terjatuh dan sulit untuk dihentikan. Bersamaan indera visual yang dibanjiri likuid bening, aku berulang kali membaca tulisan di kertas putih tersebut. "Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!" suaraku parau saat mencela demikian, entah pada siapa, mungkin untukku sendiri.

"Yaa, aku sedih, idiot! Kau pergi ke mana?" bermonolog seorang diri, tatkala ingat perkataannya kemarin yang begitu besar rasa menurutku. Aku tidak tahu akan berduka seperti ini, kalau bisa waktu beberapa jam terulang, akan kuperbaiki semuanya. Ingin ke rumahnya, namun sama sekali tidak tahu alamat Naruto. Sekali lagi kubaca isi pesannya, meski aku sudah hafal setiap untaian kata yang tertera.

Bisa-bisanya ia pindah sekolah di saat seperti ini!

Lebih parahnya, kenapa malah meminta maaf sekaligus berterimakasih padaku harus diwakilkan surat?

Aku orang paling bodoh sepanjang masa, membiarkan kesempatan terbuang sia-sia. Akhirnya hanya dapat menangisinya, tanpa tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan. Sekarang menyesali pun tiada guna, segalanya terlambat bagiku. Di mana aku harus mencarinya? Bagaimana caranya ia bisa menghubungiku, kalau aku tidak memberikannya akses?

Jika aku tidak mementingkan apa yang dipikirkan orang lain, kalau saja aku tak memilih egoku, andai aku mampu mengekspresikan dengan benar perasaan itu. Bila dapat kuungkapkan isi hatiku, mungkin bisa membuat ia yakin untuk tetap tinggal, dan tentu tidak akan berakhir begini. Ini mutlak bukan kesalahannya; akulah biang keladi dari rasa sakitku.

Tanpa sadar, ia telah menjadi poros acuanku selama ini. Entah sejak kapan, aku pergi ke sekolah hanya untuk bertemu dengannya. Naruto tanpa kusadari telah menjadi duniaku, di mana sampai beberapa jam tadi masih setengah mati kuelak. Atensiku sepenuhnya terarah pada objek mati di genggamanku, berniat merobeknya, tapi kekuatanku seakan terkuras habis.

Ia pergi, dan musim saljuku kembali mendingin.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**_A/N:_**

IFI itu sebenarnya bentuk gabungan dari 'IF I'. Dijadwalkan cuma dua atau tiga chapter, kok. Iya, saya tahu, alih-alih melanjutkan cerita yang _on-going_, author satu ini malah _publish new story_. *sadar

Cerita ini sebenarnya _warming-up_ sebelum mengeksekusi _Warning: The Sister's Requirements_, juga sebagai fic pengganti hutang kalau satu itu sudah lunas. Emang ceritanya _mainstreams_, tapi ide paling _fix_ cuma itu.*nyengir.

Bagi teman-teman yang ingin membuat fic murni pengalaman, silahkan ikuti _challenge_ **_EXPEFEEFIC_**. Untuk info lebih jauh, dapat ditanyakan pada saya atau gabung ke grup _facebook __**FULFILLFEELFIC FORUMS**_. _Event_-nya udah dibuka dari tanggal 14-21 agustus ini.

Entahlah mau ngebacot apalagi, jadi diharapkan teman-teman yang telah membaca cerita ini untuk sekedar memberikan tanggepan.

_So, Revieeew plisss..._

Salam,

Pixie YANK Sora


	2. Chapter 2

Pernahkah kau merasa begitu menyukai seseorang, sampai kau bersedia menikah dengannya?

Tahukah kau mengenai perasaan sayang, hingga mau meninggalkan apapun karena dia?

Bisakah kau membuang harga dirimu untuk orang lain?

Apakah kau mengerti rasa yang seperti itu?

Kata mereka, orang jatuh cinta dengan jalan yang sangat misterius. Misalnya seperti, saat kau bermimpi melihat seseorang dan merasa tertarik padanya, lalu ketika bangun dari tidurmu, keluar rumah untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar, lantas kau melihat dia di sudut trotoar sendirian, dan tanpa ragu mendekatinya. Menganggap kalau itulah yang disebut dengan jodoh.

Aneh memang, tapi aku percaya di muka bumi ini, kalau hal yang menurut kita mustahil ada, rupanya malah terjadi pada kehidupan orang lain. Semudah itu, seolah ini lebih gampang daripada membalikkan telapak tangan. Dalam kasusku, aku jatuh cinta padanya dengan cara yang benar-benar tidak terduga. _Love at first sight_, begitu istilah kerennya.

Hari ketika hujan salju turun perlahan, hawa dingin seakan tidak mau berkompromi lagi. Di tengah jembatan menuju sekolah, aku melihatnya begitu tampak menyukai musim yang kubenci ini. Lantas, tatkala ia melihat ke arahku, memberikan seluruh perhatiannya padaku, malaikat seakan turun ke dunia untuk menari dan bernyanyi. Berlebihan, tentu saja. Namun, bukankah memang seperti itu perasaan orang yang sedang jatuh cinta?

Masih kuingat, seolah-olah kejadiannya baru minggu kemarin. Dia bertanya, "kau terpesona dengan salju ini?" yang kuresponi dengan sebuah jawaban palsu. Waktu pun berlalu, tanpa kusadari, rasa sayang itu semakin menggebu, menjadi-jadi dan berkembang secara pasti. Aku ketakutan akan fakta tersebut, tidak punya alasan yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan isi hati.

Aku terus berbohong pada diriku, kupikir itu hanya perasaan sesaat, berkata pada semua orang bahwa tidak mungkin aku menyukainya. Ternyata ini tak lebih dari sebuah rasionalisasi mati, yang berakhir dengan aku ingin menggali liang kuburku sendiri, dan semua ini dikarenakan _pride_ yang sebegitu tinggi. Kuakui, hal tersebut memang bodoh sekali.

Di kala aku kehilangan banyak kesempatan untuk bersamanya, menangis merupakan pilihan pertama yang kupunya. Berandai-andai, kalau saja aku tidak seidiot itu, atau jika aku memiliki peluang untuk mengulang waktu. Namun, harapan yang melambung sedemikian hebat sontak membuatku diam seribu bahasa, ketika diriku sendiri yang melontarkan pertanyaan…

Adakah keberanian yang kupunya untuk mengubah segalanya?

* * *

Disclaimer: Iya, Naruto emang punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre:_ Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, a little Friendships._

Main Chara: Naruto Uzumaki and Haruno Sakura.

Warnings: _maybe OOC, _serta seperti kebanyakan peringatan dalam fanfic yang telah ada sebelumnya.

Summary: "Jika aku bisa mengulang waktu, andai aku tidak mementingkan egoku, pasti tidak akan seperti akhirnya."

* * *

**_IFI_**

Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu, tanpa terasa sekarang umurku sudah jauh dari masa remaja. Aku tidak lagi punya banyak waktu untuk bermain-main, segalanya kufokuskan pada pekerjaan dan masa depan. Bahkan, aku tak sempat menikmati saat-saat luang untuk mencari cinta yang baru, aku masih _stuck_ pada perasaan yang lama. Katakanlah gagal _move on_, tapi saat aku membandingkannya dengan sosok pemuda lain, hatiku seketika membeku.

Berusaha mencari tahu mengenai keberadaan Naruto saat ini, mencoba menemukan dia menggunakan kecanggihan teknologi dan media sosial, maupun bertanya pada teman baiknya di sekolah, yang sayang seluruhnya berujung sia-sia. Ia hilang tanpa jejak, semacam imajinasi indah yang tak terealisasi dalam bentuk nyata, lantas ide tentang itupun lenyap begitu saja.

Harusnya dulu kuberikan saja dia nomor telepon rumahku, atau tidak menganggap remeh ucapan Naruto terakhir kali. Kembali lagi aku menciptakan probabilitas semu, karena pada dasarnya, aku cuma belum bisa menerima realita. Aah, yaasudahlah, tak ada gunanya juga memikirkan kembali hal ini, sebab membuatku semakin tersakiti. Akan tetapi, salah siapa?

Manusia tidak dapat menentukan takdir, yang bisa kita lakukan hanya mengendalikan pilihan-pilihan yang kita buat. Kepuasan atau penyesalan merupakan akibat dari tiap alternatif yang orang-orang ambil, pertaruhan setara, nilainya kemungkinan antara bahagia dan terluka sangatlah imbang – _fifty-fifty_. Otak diciptakan untuk mampu memilih opsi yang terbaik, tapi sering kali menipu perasaan sendiri.

Kembali aku memusatkan perhatian pada tumpukkan dokumen di meja kerjaku, sesekali mengalihkan perhatian pada layar laptop. Kulihat jam dinding yang mengkonfirmasikan pukul empat petang, dan merasa belum bisa segera pulang karena masalah pekerjaan. Berstatus sebagai dokter muda di rumah sakit terkenal, tentu saja membuatku memiliki jadwal kerja yang padat. Mengalihkan atensi ke direksi jendela, lantas tersenyum tipis-tipis karena kulihat butiran salju berjatuhan dari langit.

Kubuka sebuah laci di dekatku, mengambil surat yang ia berikan satu dasawarsa yang lalu. Mengamati amplop yang masih rapi, seakan sama sekali tak termakan oleh usia. Aku menyimpannya baik-baik, tidak pernah ada dalam pikiranku untuk membuang benda mati yang sekarang mendiami genggamanku ini. Membuka isinya, lalu menemukan tiap cetakkan huruf yang sudah kuhapal di luar kepala.

"Iya, nanti. Sebentar lagi," hanya itu jawaban yang kuberikan, ketika sahabatku mendadak membuka pintu ruangan tanpa permisi, dan menyuruhku untuk segera pulang. Untungnya aku sempat menyembunyikan surat itu di dalam tas kerjaku, atau ceramah panjangnya akan kembali terdengar. Tidak, dia tak serta-merta pergi begitu saja, malah mendekatiku. Menanyakan tentang jadwal kegiatanku di hari libur yang tinggal semingguan lagi, yang kujawab dengan mengangkat kedua pundak bersamaan, pasalnya aku belum punya rencana tentang hal ini.

Mungkin aku terlalu sibuk oleh urusan masa depan, hingga lupa kalau sekarang minggu terakhir di bulan Desember. Tanggal dua puluh tiga tepatnya, rasa-rasanya tahun baru inipun hanya akan kuhabiskan dengan keluarga dan teman baikku saja. Sama seperti di waktu-waktu sebelumnya, tidak ada yang berubah.

Pembicaraan kami teralih kala mendengar bunyi ketukkan pintu, dan taklama seorang perawat menyampaikan sebuah berita, kalau ada beberapa pasien yang harus dicek keadaannya. "Tidak, biar aku saja. Sekalian pulang," demikian kalimat yang kulisankan, tatkala Ino mengatakan sebelumnya, bahwa ia yang akan pergi untuk memeriksa para klien tersebut. Bukannya aku tak percaya pada rekanku, hanya merasa tak tega membiarkan wanita yang sedang hamil tua ke sana-sini.

Selesai dengan aktivitas bersibuk ria hari ini, sekarang saatnya untuk memulihkan tenaga. Karena jarak tempat kerja dan rumah yang cukup dekat, seringkali aku pulang-pergi hanya dengan berjalan kaki. Sekaligus menyegarkan pikiran di perjalanan, mengamati orang yang juga lalu-lalang dan panorama asri taman kota, sukses memulihkan sedikit penatnya isi otak.

Tatkala jejak kakiku sampai pada jembatan itu, aku spontan menghentikan langkah, sebab untuk sekali lagi mendapati pemandangan yang tak terprediksi di sana. Sosok yang telah lama tidak kulihat, berdiri di tengah-tengah jalan penyeberangan tersebut. Kesepuluh jarinya bersembunyi di balik saku _coat_ tebal, menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit, menikmati bulir putih nan dingin yang menjatuhi pelan-pelan tubuhnya.

Terulang kembali, ketika tanpa adanya aba-aba, sosok itu secara mengejutkan balas melihatiku. Cukup _shock_ begitu mendapati kenyataan yang rupanya sesuai dugaanku, entah bagaimana bentuk mukaku sekarang. Tersenyum di situ, dan kusadari cukup banyak yang berubah dari dirinya. Garis wajah yang lebih tegas, raut yang terlihat sangat dewasa, serta ekspresi tenang.

Sekalinya, waktu memang dapat mengubah seseorang.

"Apa kabar?" kalimat yang dia lepaskan jauh berbeda dari saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Naruto. Dan tidak kumengerti alasannya, malah sebuah anggukan kepala yang kujadikan respon atas pertanyaan tersebut. Sulitnya aku bernapas, detakan jatung jadi tak menentu, ingin rasanya segera kabur dari situasi ini, atau melemparnya dengan tas ukuran medium yang kubawa karena gregetan.

Kau ke mana saja?

Apa yang kau lakukan selama ini?

Kenapa tidak pernah menghubungiku sama sekali?

Bagaimana mungkin kau percaya pada ancamanku, bodoh?

Banyak pertanyan datang bertubi-tubi, sampai aku tidak tahu mana yang tepat untuk memulainya. "Mau ke suatu tempat?" dan aku tidak mengerti, kenapa dari semua manifestasi lisanku, malah kalimat itu yang terlontar. Kusadari, kami berdua begitu kaku satu sama lain, karena memang pertemuan ini tidak terpikirkan akan terjadi. Hembusan napas yang terlihat di udara karena hawa beku, adalah saksi bisu antara jarak dekat kami yang penuh kecanggungan. Jam lima sore, matahari yang tertutup awan tebal sedikit memancarkan sinar sebelum benar-benar ditelan malam.

Ia menanggapi, "yaa, nanti aku mau ke rumahku yang dulu. Mengambil sesuatu. Penting."

"Alamatmu di mana, sih?" hanya sebuah klise kuno, sebenarnya aku sudah lama tahu dari bertanya dengan salah satu sahabatnya. Sempat beberapa kali aku menjenguk kediamannya, berupaya mendapati tanda-tanda atau kabar keberadaan Naruto. Miris, tak ada siapapun di sana, tempat itu kosong tanpa penghuni.

"Beberapa blok dari sini."

"Ooh," demikian respon singkatku, bingung bisa berkata apalagi.

Suasana kikuk semakin menjadi, aku ingin segera kabur dari sini, akan tetapi juga tidak dapat begitu saja meninggalkan saat-saat seperti ini. "Sakura, apa kau masih menyimpan suratku?" kalimat introgatifnya itu sukses membuat desiran darahku melaju, di tenggorokan terasa cekat, aku seperti akan pingsan sekarang.

"Tidak. Untuk apa, coba?"

Begonya! Serius, aku gagal paham dengan diriku sendiri, malah berdusta cuma karena masalah harga diri. Padahal, objek yang dimaksud terselip rapi di antara barang-barang penting dalam tasku. Aku hanya takut dengan apa yang akan Naruto pikirkan, apabila kujawab dengan mengiyakan atau isyarat anggukan pelan. Ia tersenyum, kepalanya bergerak naik-turun secara konsisten. Tuhan, tolong ambil nyawaku sekarang!

Dia sedikit memupus jarak kami, tiba-tiba mengulurkan sebelah tangan kanannya untuk berjabatan denganku. Kusambut tautan jemari itu, sekitar sepuluh detik, dia sudah melangkah mundur dan berbalik. "Naruto!" tapakan kaki yang meniti spontan terhenti, memberikan atansinya padaku sekali lagi. Menungguku melanjutkan penuturan, aku menarik napas perlahan karena khawatir akan hilang kesadaran. Aku tahu, bahwa tidak seharusnya melewatkan _moment _penting ini begitu saja.

Kudekati dia, "besok kau sibuk, tidak?" Naruto menanggapi dengan gelengan ringan.

"Ada kafe bagus di dekat rumah sakit tempatku bekerja. Bagaimana kalau kita…"

"Tentu," satu morfem darinya berhasil menyela kalimat panjang yang akan kuberikan. Aku tersenyum, perasaan bahagiaku meledak-ledak lebih heboh daripada perayaan kembang api di malam tahun baru. "Berikan nomor teleponmu!" perintah bernada halus itu membuyarkan kesenanganku, cepat-cepat aku menjawabnya.

"_Sure. Why not_?" ujarku, begitu ia menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan pulang.

"Dinginnya ampun-ampun. Tobat!" Naruto berseru demikian, begitu kami telah berada di dalam mobilnya. Pada _moment_ yang satu itu, aku seakan bisa melihat dirinya yang lama, ketika di usia yang sangat muda dan ia masih menjadi pemuda yang berisiknya tak terkira. Sialnya, mau bagaimana dia yang dulu atau sekarang, aku tetap jatuh cinta padanya. Berulang kali, setiap hari, seakan tidak mengenal kata berhenti.

* * *

O

o

O

"Aku sebenarnya kaget, begitu mereka berdua sah menjadi suami-istri."

Pembicaraan kami hilir-mudik, sampai pada topik pernikahan sahabatku dengan salah satu teman baik Naruto, Shikamaru Nara – lelaki yang memberikanku alamat rumah pemuda yang saat ini duduk di hadapanku. Ia mengaku tidak dapat datang ke acara penting kawannya itu, karena bersamaan dengan sidang tesisnya.

Tawanya pun pecah, ketika aku bercerita tentang bagaimana proses lamaran Shikamaru yang mendadak, dan membuat Ino malah lari ke arahku, dan bertanya harus memberikan jawaban apa. "Sayang aku tak ada di situ, yaa?" sejauh ini dia hanya mendengar tidak secara mendetail, jadi kesan lucunya baru Naruto dapati sekarang.

"Mereka aslinya serasi, kok. Siapa sangka bisa bertahan sampai sekarang?" aku mengenang banyak kejadian waktu di sekolah menengah atas. Ino yang berusaha membuatku mengakui perasaan pada Naruto, sorakan jahil di kelas ketika pria muda itu merayuku, tatapan nakal yang membuat napasku sesak untuk sesaat, serta masih banyak lagi.

Ia sesekali mengalihkan indera visualnya pada sekeliling kafe, memantul-mantulkan punggung pada sandaran bangku, menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, dan tersenyum pada sembarang objek. "Kau ke mana saja selama ini?" akhirnya, salah satu pertanyaan penting yang sedari kemarin kutahan pun terlontar.

Hampir seperempat menit Naruto terpaku ke arahku, sedemikian terkejut mendengar aku bertutur demikian. Lamat-lamat kesadarannya pulang, berdalih terlebih dahulu dengan meneguk _ocha_ hangat di atas meja. "Aussie," jawaban pendek darinya terdengar. "Aku tidak pernah pulang selama sepuluh tahun ini," lanjut ia memberikan lisan.

"Kok, bisa pergi tiba-tiba?"

"Orang tuaku mendadak ditugaskan ke luar negeri, dan aku…" Naruto tidak langsung menyelesaikan kalimat, volume suaranya perlahan mengecil. Menghela napas pendek terlebih dahulu, "lagipula aku tidak punya alasan untuk bertahan sendiri di sini." Aku sukses tertohok, meninggalkan perasaan kalau semua itu adalah kesalahan atas kebodohanku. Harusnya dulu aku bisa membuat dia bertahan, kan?

Aku bertanya lagi, "kenapa selama ini kau tidak pernah ke sini?"

"Entahlah, kurasa aku hanya takut bertemu denganmu."

Keheningan seketika mendominasi keadaan, aku cukup kaget mendengarnya berkata seperti itu. Kupandangi ia dengan nanar serius, yang menerima respon tak sebanding darinya, Naruto seperti tidak berani untuk menatap netraku. "_Why_?" dan benar saja, dia semakin terlihat kelimpungan begitu mendapati satu kata introgatif tersebut.

Begitu ia meletakkan kedua lengannya di atas meja, sontak segala atensiku teralih pada benda mungil yang menghiasi satu jemari di tangan kiri pemuda itu. Cincin mas putih polos melingkar pada jari manisnya, dan Naruto serta-merta membuang arah wajah dariku. "Kau akan menikah?" masih tidak mau melihat ke direksiku, dia mengangguk.

"Kapan?" tidak menjawab tanyaku kali ini, malah seenaknya pergi begitu saja, tak sampai lima menit, ia kembali dengan satu buku tipis. Menaruh benda mati tersebut di atas meja, menyorongnya padaku. Dapat kulihat di situ tanggal pernikahannya, yang tinggal empat hari lagi. Dunia total menggelap; tak ada cahaya apapun bagiku.

"Tanggal dua-sembilan ini?"

"Yaa."

"Shikamaru tahu sejak lama?" sekali lagi ia hanya mengiyakan.

Aku asal menebak, "dan belum juga memberitahukan Ino, kan? Kenapa?" sekaligus meminta penjelasan.

"Sebab tidak ada yang bisa disembunyikan nyonya Nara itu darimu, Sakura."

"Ooh, jadi kau tidak mau aku tahu hal ini?" dan untuk yang ke sekian kali, tak ada tanggapan verbal dari Naruto. Ia bungkam seribu bahasa, tidak memberikan jawaban apa-apa. Aku mengulum bibir, berupaya meregulasi perasaan tidak nyaman yang menyerang seluruh tubuhku. "Oke, _thank_s!" demikian perkataan terakhirku, karena setelah itu, aku beranjak dari posisiku berada sebelumnya. Meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri, air mata tidak dapat kubendung lagi.

Aku sendiri tidak mengerti, tatkala tetap menengok sebentar ke arah belakang. Mungkin aku berharap agar ia menyusul, lantas memelukku erat, dan mengucapkan banyak kata maaf. Sayang, tidak kulihat tanda-tanda kehadirannya. Segala harapan manis yang kuduga rupanya tidak menjadi kenyataan, helaan napas cukup berat harus kulakukan, atau aku akan berujung semakin mengenaskan.

Waktu berjalan sebegitu cepat bagiku, tanpa sadar ini adalah hari pernikahan Naruto. Tidak tahu dapat kekuatan dari mana, aku berani menjejakkan kaki ke tempat acara sakral tersebut akan berlangsung. Mengendarai mobil selama empat jam, meminta izin kerja dari rumah sakit, entah kenapa aku merasa masih memiliki kesempatan terakhir. Aku punya sesuatu yang sepertinya bisa mengubah pikiran lelaki yang kucintai.

"Dia di ruang pengantin pria," informasi penting dari Ino membantuku menemukannya. Karena jujur saja, sudah setengah mati aku mencari Naruto di tempat asing ini. Aku menyempatkan diri untuk memeluk sahabatku terlebih dahulu, meminta dukungan moril yang saat ini sebenarnya merupakan kesalahan. Bagaimana tidak, aku akan meminta mempelai lelaki untuk membatalkan pernikahannya. "Aku bersamamu apapun yang terjadi," semangat darinya membuatku punya banyak alasan untuk maju.

Kulihat pemuda itu duduk sendirian di depan kaca rias, dia sibuk sendiri dengan pikirannya. "Naruto!" panggilku berhasil membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia ancap mendekatiku, cukup terkejut mendapati keberadaanku di hadapannya. Tanpa banyak kata, kuambil sesuatu dari dalam tasku, mengembalikan surat lama yang dahulu dia berikan.

Kontan pemuda tersebut tertawa garing, yang aku sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa ia berperilaku seperti ini. Apanya yang lucu? Bahkan tak ada yang bisa membuatku tersenyum senang sekarang. Kutahu ia berkali-kali menarik napas panjang, ingin berucap namun belum yakin, satu jari telunjuknya mengarah padaku.

"Kau tahu, Sakura…" kalimatnya terawang begitu saja, sebentar Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lantas meneruskan lisan, "jika kau perlihatkan benda ini enam hari yang lalu, aku akan membawamu lari ke manapun itu." Likuid bening yang sedari awal kutahan, tanpa notifikasi apapun menjatuhkan diri sesukanya.

"Aku akan meninggalkan segalanya untukmu, tak peduli risikonya." Kedua tangannya memegangi lembut leherku, kening kami saling tertaut satu sama lain. Ia menutup matanya, aku pun turut melakukan hal yang sama. Sejenak aku merasa dunia berhenti berputar; seakan di muka bumi ini hanya ada kami berdua. Dia berkata lagi, "kupikir, aku tidak pernah punya kesempatan."

"Ayo, pergi dari sini!" ajakku, yakin kalau ia akan menerima usulan itu.

Naruto melepaskan sentuhannya dari tubuhku, bahkan lansung menciptakan rentang di antara aku dan dia. Membalikkan arah badannya, tidak mau bertatapan denganku. "Kumohon, pulanglah! Tinggalkan acara ini, Sakura. Aku takkan bisa ikut denganmu seberapa pun maunya aku," ia berucap dengan suara parau tertahan.

"Kau bilang…"

"_Please_."

Stop di detik itu juga semua cikal-bakal ocehan panjangku untuk membuatnya menyetujui ide gila tersebut. Aku mengerti, seluruhnya telah terlambat, sekarang ia sangat takut untuk menerima akibat bodoh yang akan terjadi. Aku menggelengkan kepala pelan, tak ada lagi hal yang dapat kukatakan. Permintaannya pun kulakukan, kurasa hanya dengan cara ini aku dapat dimaafkan.

Adakah keberanian yang kupunya untuk mengubah segalanya?

Iya, hanya saja aku memilikinya di _timing_ yang terlalu salah. Bagaimana jadinya, kalau aku tidak mementingkan apa yang akan dia pikirkan tentangku, andai aku tak memilih egoku waktu di jembatan itu, bila aku langsung mengekspresikan dengan benar perasaanku? Bila dapat kuungkapkan lebih cepat perasaan ini, dan tentu tidak akan berakhir jadi begini.

Ino sempat mencegah kepulanganku, bahkan meminta suaminya untuk membantu merayu Naruto."Cukup sudah. Aku cuma akan menyulitkannya," demikian kalimat terakhirku sebelum membuana. Sesampainya aku di rumah, caraku untuk meminimalisir perih itu adalah, dengan memejamkan mata, tertidur bersama air mata yang terus mengalir tidak henti-hentinya.

* * *

O

o

O

"Sakuraaa…!"

Kontan aku terkejut demi suara nyaring yang memanggilku, melihati keadaan sekeliling, dan sadar bahwa sekarang aku berada di dalam ruang kerjaku. Bukankah sebelumnya aku tertidur sambil menangis di kamar? Siapa yang memindahkanku kemari? Kok, bisa aku tidak merasakan apapun ketika diangkat? Banyak pertanyaan bermunculan di kepalaku, sampai kusadari siapa sosok yang membangunkan aku dari sesi _sleeping beauty_.

Kulihat Ino memandangiku dengan raut bingung, beberapa kali ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau harus pulang, sekarang!" suruhan itu cuma kubalasi dengan mengangguk patuh. Memberesi setiap perlengkapan yang ingin kubawa ke rumah, entah kenapa aku jadi kelimpungan sendiri. "Liburan tahun baru nanti, kau ada acara apa?" oke, penuturannya barusan sukses menghentikan pergerakan tanganku yang bekerja. Rasanya aku pernah menerima pertanyaan itu, yang akan kujawab dengan mengangkat kedua bahu bersamaan.

Aku melihat ke arah jam dinding, menunjukkan lewat sedikit dari jam lima sore. "Tanggal berapa sekarang?" Tidak mengerti, kenapa isi pikiranku mengarah pada persoalan waktu. Dan ternganga cukup lama kemudian, tatkala sahabatku itu menuturkan angka dua puluh tiga sebagai jawaban. Semakin tercengo heboh, tatkala terdengar suara ketukkan pintu, lalu dilanjutkan dengan seorang suster yang mengabarkan ada beberapa pasien yang harus segara diperiksa.

_Dejavu_, eeh?!

Tanpa kenal kata nanti, aku ancap mencari surat yang Naruto berikan sebelum pergi. "Aku harus memberitahu perasaanku pada Naruto, Ino. Aku tak bisa terlambat!" itulah jawabanku, saat teman baikku ini bingung dengan apa yang sedang kukerjakan. Ketemu benda yang kumaksud, begitu siap untuk pergi, kusadari ada tanggungjawab lain yang menanti.

"_What are you waiting for? Go!_" atas saran bernada perintah itu, aku kontan ambil langkah seribu.

_Thanks, buddy_.

Semoga saja benar, bahwa kami bertemu lagi sekitar pukul lima, di mana ia berdiri di tengah-tengah jembatan, sembari menikmati salju yang turun. Aku tiba pada tempat tujuan, dan tidak mendapati sosoknya di sana. Sial! Ternyata sudah hampir jam setengah enam petang. Kucoba mengumpulkan informasi dalam memori, dan mendapati jawaban, kalau mungkin saat ini Naruto sudah ada di rumahnya yang lama. Untuk mengambil sesuatu yang penting, katanya.

Iya, pasti dia sekarang ada di sana, dan kediaman pemuda tersebut pun menjadi destinasiku selanjutnya. Benar saja, kulihat mobilnya ada di pekarangan, bahkan ia sudah siap untuk mengemudikannya dan pergi. Terengah aku karena berlari, dan Naruto sangat kaget melihatku dalam keadaan menyedihkan begini. Keluar dari kendaraannya, "Sakura?" lantas menyebutkan namaku dalam intonasi bertanya.

"Kenapa selama ini kau takut bertemu denganku, hah?!" pertanyaan tersebut langsung kulontarkan, tatkala sukses mengusir secuil rasa lelah. Dia hening sendiri, rona gagal paham terlihat jelas di wajahnya. "Jawab, idiot!" aku memaksanya, sembari menarik _coat_ yang dikenakan Naruto dengan cukup kuat, dan pria muda ini masih terpaku.

Kudengar ia berucap, "karena aku tak berani patah hati untuk kedua kalinya oleh gadis yang sama."

Usai menerima pengakuannya, aku mengambil surat yang selama ini kusimpan, melempar objek tersebut padanya. Air mataku jatuh dari dasar netra, "benda itu kujaga baik-baik selama ini…" tangisan sendu tersebut membuatku kesulitan untuk menyelesaikan lisan. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membuangnya, saat hanya itu yang kumiliki darimu," ujarku seraya menghapus likuid bening di pipi.

Naruto tersenyum di depanku, "jadi aku punya kesempatan?" terang saja aku menggangguk pasti.

Pemuda itu mengacungkan kedua jari telunjuknya, kode agar aku tetap pada posisi yang sama, sementara dia beranjak untuk mengambil sesuatu dari dalam bagasi mobil. Kembali sembari membawa satu kotak usang berukuran medium, dengan isyarat mata ia menyuruhku untuk membuka isinya. Dan yang kutemukan adalah, banyak lukisan wajahku dan puisi indah yang tak pernah kuterima.

"Tapi, rupanya aku lebih takut bila suatu saat melupakanmu."

Untuk lisan yang satu itu, Naruto berhasil menghancurkan tembok _pride_ yang selama ini berdiri agung. Aku langsung mencium bibirnya, "gambarmu jelek, puisinya kurang romantis. Kau tak berbakat!" di sela-sela kecupan, sempat aku berkata demikian. Aah, ayolah, bukan berarti harga diriku yang tinggi akan hilang semudah itu. _Tsundere_ istilah _booming_-nya, yaa?

"Ke kafe, yuuk! Kau harus lihat penampilan Ino sekarang, dan mengoloknya gemuk," aku mengajaknya ke tempat nongkrong yang berdekatan dengan rumah sakit. Naruto hanya mengangguk, tertawa-tawa pelan demi usalan konyol yang barusan kulontarkan. Bagaimana tidak, karena aku dan dia sudah tahu faktanya, bahwa nanti kami berdualah yang akan diejek habis-habisan oleh ibu hamil tersebut.

Sebelum menyalakan _starter_ mobil, Naruto sebentar bertanya, "_will you spend your life time with me_?"

"_Sure. Why not_?" sepertinya aku pernah memberikan jawaban serupa untuk tawaran yang berbeda.

Jadi, jika kau punya satu peluang yang dapat mengubah jalan hidupmu, beranikah kau mengambil kesempatan itu untuk memperbaikinya di _timing_ yang tepat? Karena pada pasarnya, manusia tidak dapat mengendalikan takdir, yang bisa kita lakukan hanya menentukan pilihan-pilihan yang kita buat. Bahagia atau tidak, itu tanggungjawab masing-masing orang.

**_Fin_**

* * *

Izinkan saya membalas _review-review_ yang _un-login_:

**Dark Side**: iya, dia emang sering banget nyesal soal gengsinya. Begitulah penderitann seorang _tsundere _(*dihajar Sakura). **Adi**: ahahhaa…! Terimaksih atas sarannya. Hanya saja, saya bukan tipe penulis yang bisa fokus sama satu _story_, biasanya malah ide yang datang tiba-tiba malah sukses tereksekusi. **Guest**: terimakasih sudah menyempatkan untuk mambaca dan me-_review_ fic saya.

Juga terimakasih pada yang sudah memberikan review di chapter sebelumnya**: MysteriOues Girl, Nokia 7610 muscle, Gray Areader, Namikaze Sholkhan, Namikaze KahFi ErZa, Mchsyafii, Natural Born Flamer, yassir2374, Ineedtohateyou, CherryFoxy 13, Ae Hatake, rizkyuzumaki603, Al Blue Blossom, Dark Side, harunami56, Zaky UzuMo, Maya Kaminaga, Arevi are vikink, adi, Guest.**

Tak lupa juga untuk yang memberikan icon favo dan follow pada fic ini, terimakasih banyak.

**_Author's Notes:_**

Astagaa, saya bener-bener seneng bisa ngelunasin satu utang ini! Emang butuh waktu yang cukup lama, karena bagian eksekusi ini berbeda jauh dari _plotline_ dasar yang sebelumnya saya buat. Mungkin tadinya sudah cukup _fix_, cuma secara pribadi, saya sendiri ngerasa kurang greget kalo _flat_ nantinya. *malah curhat.

Iya, saya tipe _author_ yang bisa dikatakan spontan dalam mengerjakan fic. Jadi sekali kena _writers block_, no komen aja gimana kabarnya. Ide yang datang secara implisit, malah yang terealisasi. Tadinya bukan _story_ ini yang mau saya kerjakan, tapi pas lagi dapet ide klop dan didukung mood, dan tiba-tiba… plop! Dia jadi dan membuat saya cukup puas. *senengnya setengah mati.

Tadinya saya ingin nge-_remake_ fic Warnings: The Sister's Requirement. Karena dulu ide yang gak cukup _fix_ saya paksain dan mood juga gak mendukung, akhirnya berakhir dengan saya sendiri ngerasa kurang puas. Ini jadi pembelajaran sendiri, sih. _Well_, kemungkinan besar saya akan membuatnya ulang.

Cukup sekian. Terimaksih bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic saya yang ini, maupun cerita sebelum-sebelumnya.

Bersediakah untuk menyempatkan review? Saya tunggu.

Salam,

Pixie YANK Velvet.


End file.
